Rise of the Vanguard
by Celebrus
Summary: Gregor tries to live a normal life, but not to well. Sent back to underland just in time for an invasion.


**Hello, i dont own the underland chronicles. Please review this. If you like send me a pm.**

**Chapter 1**

Gregor was now fifteen and freshman in High School. The school year had just started about a month ago. He was doing fine in school until the first home football game.

He was sitting by one of the junior girls, girlfriend of the senior quarterback. Ashley. She was very pretty with long blond hair, green eyes and the whitest smile. If anything she was the prettiest girl in school.

There he was sitting next to her, cheering the team on. They were down by three and needed a touchdown. Neil, the quarterback, was talking to his teammates in the huddle, trying to figure a plan out in the last eleven seconds.

"Isn't he so cute?" squeaked Ashley. "Just look at him in those big pads and tight pants!."

Gregor didn't know that she was directing the question towards him.

"Uhh…I guess?" was all he could say.

"I'm Ashley."

"Oh, I know." He sounded pretty upset when he said it. Well he was upset; she was taken by the quarterback. He never really tried to like another girl since the one he loved was gone. He finally tried to move on, but he was stupid enough to go for the one girl he couldn't have.

She seemed to notice his tone, had a pity sort of look on her face.

"Gregor?" she asked.

"_O my god! She knew my name!" _he thought. "Yes?"

"You're really cute and handsome, but Neil…well he is my Neil."

"Understandable, I mean who wouldn't want to date the guy with less than a 2.0 gpa? The guy who beat up my best friend because he laughed at his science project!" said Gregor. He could have go on forever about Neil, but he had to control his temper.

She ignored him and just watched as Neil was hiked the ball. The play was in motion, Neil knew where to throw it, he just had to get passed a defender. He dodged the defender, and threw the ball just before he got tackled by two more defenders.

The ball soared, flying right into the hands of the runningback.

"TOUCHDOWN!" the announcer screamed.

Ashley seemed to have forgotten what Gregor had said about Neil, and turned and jumped into his. Hugging him for what seemed like forever. "We won, we won!" she yelled over the other chaotic cheers!

Gregor was at loss for words. The only thing he was focusing on was Neil, who was staring right at them with a face full of rage.

"Well, I better go." He said. "Getting late."

He jogged down the bleachers and out of the stadium, leaving Ashley looking a bit upset. He got home and it was 10 o'clock on a school night. Everyone in the house was asleep, so he did the same.

The next day at school he had his eyes peeled for Neil. He knew there was going to be trouble for him hugging his girlfriend.

The bell for lunch rang, and forgetting about Neil he ran like hell to get to the lunch line. Being the fastest and doing Cross-Country this season he got their third in line. The lunch room was like a big marshmallow. Everything was white. The walls, tables, chairs, the tile floors. It was like trying to keep your imagination from flowing. They did that in one of the classrooms, people liked to call it "A White Hell."

He got his lunch, went to sit in his usual spot, where he would meet Larry. He was sitting facing the door eating his spaghetti facing the door to the lunch room, when Neil walked through the door with four of his football buddies. He looked around the lunch room, probably looking for Gregor, which was right in front of him…

"Can I help you?" Gregor asked. He probably shouldn't have said it. But seeing Neil walk in like he owned the place just bothered him.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "Been looking for you."

"I was right in front of you."

"Oh, you think you're funny? Think you're tough? Well I got news for you. You're nothing! But enough of that, now I'm going to teach you a lesson for being all over my girlfriend."

"Oh it was great. Did you like watching? She smelled so good." He was taunting him making him angrier by the second.

Neil was already in front of him, standing a good foot taller than him. Gregor was still sitting down, eating his slice of garlic bread. He glanced out of the corner of his eye.

Everyone was watching, he could even see the lunch lady spilling some milk trying to watch what was going to happen. Larry was about five feet away with his tray in hand. He tilted his head towards Neil.

Gregor shook his head a fraction of inch, just before Neil flipped the whole table on top of him. Gregor was under the table before he knew it. That fraction of a second he left himself vulnerable. He knew Neil was moving for the bottom of the table even before he glanced out if his eye.

He slid his way out from under the table, and placing both feet on the top of the table he kicked it, sending it soaring into one of the football players. He kicked himself to his feet, just like the ninjas do.

He turned on his inner rager and unleashed hell on the football players. Andrew, one of the football players, had tried to pick him to let Neil use him as a punching bag. He went for him first. Andrew swung for the punch, only to whiff and have his nose broken from a fist from his left side. Gregor ducked under Andrews right hook again and sent four punches into his kidneys. He could tell every weak point in his body. Andrew hunched over, giving Gregor full access to his face again. He sent a punch to his right side knocking what look like three teeth out, and leaving a gash the size of a pen under his eye. Kicking out his legs from the back, Andrew was on his knees, waiting for Gregor to finish it.

Neil and his other buddy, Josh, had come to their senses and charged Gregor. Neil came with a uppercut while Josh sent a kick at his chest. Dodging the uppercut, he grabbed Josh's leg and sent his elbow down on the his knee, hearing a satisfying crack. Neil swung again. Gregor let go of Josh, and intercepted his fist with his palm. Holding Neil's fist, glaring right at him, he twisted making Neil turn his back. Gregor kicked his legs out, and came down with a fist on his head, knocking him out cold.

Andrew turned, still on his knees, swinging a fist at his mid-section. Gregor just sidestepped and dropkicked him right in the middle of his face, breaking his jaw. Franklin, the one who he sent the table flying at charged him. Gregor stood there as he got football tackled. They rolled on the ground, until Gregor was on top, he sent the strongest punch he would give today right into his chest. Franklin didn't move again.

He finally came to his senses. Neil was out cold, Josh crawling away. Andrew was broken into pieces and Franklin wasn't moving. The other player, Troilo had left running out of lunchroom.

Everyone was in shock; Gregor had just taken down four football players, and was unscathed. He stood there, fists still shaking with anger. He could see his veins popping out. Breathing heavily, he walked out the fire exit and out into the street.

Alarms were going off, but he didn't care. He was running now only a couple of miles away from his apartment.


End file.
